Sepenggal
by anclyne
Summary: Seperti judulnya, hanya sepenggal kisah ngga penting Jean dan Eren. [JeanEren]


Sepenggal © anclyne

Snk © Isayama sensei

Warn: alay, ngga baku, to much dialog.

Friendship JeanEren

* * *

 _ **AC**_

Siang hari yang terik, tersebutlah dua pemuda yang asik berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, dengan kaki menggantung turun ke lantai guna menikmati _Air conditioner_ yang menerpa tubuh lepek banjir keringat. Eren dan Jean, dua pemuda beda peranakan Jerman-Perancis ini sudah lama bertetangga sejak mereka dilahirkan. Um.. bisa dibilang, sohib sehidup semati.

"Nah, Eren jadi sekarang lo masuk klub cosplay disekolah?—" Tanya Jean sambil membuka kedua kancing teratas kemejanya, "— _shit_! Ren, AC nya gedein lagi dong!"

"Gila lu ya, ini udah lima belas derajat kuda!" Eren mengumpat karna ulah sohibnya yang terus minta menaikkan suhu AC, padahal dirinya sendiri sudah mulai butuh kain tambahan.

" _Ck_!, tapi gue masih gerah nih. Kalo gue kena penyakit kulit, trus cewek pada kabur, gue jomblo seumur idup, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?" Timpal Jean yang masih mengibaskan kerah kemejanya.

"Jangan sok drama, buka aja baju lo sana!" Eren mencibir nyolot.

"Oh, jadi segitu napsunya elo pengen liat badan seksi gue?"

"Najis!"

* * *

 _ **Cosplay**_

"Balik ke pertanyaan gue. Lo masuk klub cosplay ?" Ulang Jean sembari memakai kaus oblong yang lebih tipis dan warnanya sudah pudar.

"Hm." Dan dijawab dengan gumaman ngeselin dari Eren yang tetep bergeming dari komik ditangannya.

"Trus , lo rencana mau cosplay apa?" Tambah Jean sambil mengorek telingannya dengan kelingking lalu meper ke baju sohibnya yang masih fokus. Jean memang tau kalau Eren suka baca komik, tapi tak pernah menyangka saja kalau sohib, sekaligus rivalnya ini sampai memutuskan masuk klub cosplay. Plis deh, cosplay gitu. Cowok kok dandan!

"Kalo kata Sasha sih, gue cocok kospley jadi—" Eren menutup bacaannya lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya, membuka gallery dan mencari-cari gambar yang ia cari, "—Nih!" Lanjut Eren sambil menyodorkan gambar dari ponselnya pada Jean.

"Kata Sasha gue cocok jadi 'dia'." Sambil menunjuk chara berambut pirang berkacamata yang sedang berpelukan dengan chara disebelahnya.

Jean melotot layaknya sinetron lebay.

"Itu perempuan?!" Pekik heboh dibumbui gerimis lokal.

"Kampret lo ah, gausah ngeludah juga dong!" Eren sewot sambil mengelap jijay mukanya yang kena gerimis lokal. "Laki-lakilah bego!"

"Trus yang disebelahnya ?"

"Laki juga lah!"

"MAHO DONG?!" Jean memekik lebay.

"Ya.. um—gitu deh. " Eren garuk pipi canggung.

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa detik, Jean masih melototin sohibnya. Sedangkan Eren buang muka sok malu-malu meong.

"Ren, jangan bilang lo ketularan Sasha?"

"Maksud lo, gue henshin jadi fudan gitu? sori ye!" Eren melengos muna.

"Kirain." Jean ngelus dada.

"Tapi—" Eren memotong omongannya, Jean menunggu antusias. "—gue butuh orang buat jadi partner. gimana kalo lo aja?" Sambung Eren

"Hah?! Mahoan sama lo? NO TENGS." Tolak Jean belagak sok inggris.

"Yaelah, kan Cuma cosplay Jean. Jangan lebay deh! Gue kalo maho juga milih-milih. Ogah sama lo deh. Kalo ngga mau yaudah, berarti lo cemen bro." Seru Eren sengak.

"Sialan!" Jean beranjak bangun dari posisinya, reflek mencengkram kerah baju Eren karena merasa harga dirinya disentil.

Eren terkesiap.

"Oke, gue ikut jadi partner lo!" Jean membuang napas kudanya.

"…"

"Kenapa diem?"

"—Gue hargain bantuan lo Jean, tapi bisa ngga lu nyingkir dari perut gue sekarang?" Eren memutar bola mata jengah karna sohibnya lupa dimana dia duduk.

* * *

 _ **Ambigu**_

"Jean."

 _Tak_

"Jean."

 _Tak_

"JEAN!"

"Apaan sih?!" Pemilik paras kuda gondok mendadak karena Eren mengganggu acara ngemil _pocky_ nya.

"Kemaren temen satu klub gue heboh banget." Ujar Eren sambil merebut sebatang _pocky_ ditangan Jean.

 _Tak_

"Trus?"

"Ya terus gue tanyalah kenapa dia heboh banget— _Tak_ "

"Hm." Jean kembali mencomot _pocky_.

"Tapi gue masih ngga ngerti, temen gue cuma jawab kalo dua _senpai_ pasang posisi ambigu—oy kampret, _pocky_ gue jangan diabisin kuda!" Dengan licin Eren merampok _pocky_ yang sedari tadi dicemil Jean.

"Elah, nanti gue ganti. Balikin sini cepet!"

"Nggak!"

"Eren sayang, cepetan balikin." Tangan Jean mencapai pergelangan kaki Eren mencegahnya kabur.

"Najis lo, jijik anjrit!" Eren mulai mundur, seprai tempat tidur tertarik seiring gerakannya.

"Beb, cepetan balikin!" Jari-jari merambat naik kearah betis ramping Eren. Bulu kuduk si pemilik mata segede gundu meremang. Demi kolor titan, Eren merinding abis.

"Jean lepasin kaki gue atau gue tendang biji lo?" Eren ngancem serius.

Namun sayang, ibarat pepatah tenaga kuda lebih kuat dibanding tenaga monyet. Jean menduduki kedua kaki sohibnya—dan mampuslah nasib Eren.

"Lo mau nendang pake apa? Coba bilang sekali lagi?" Jean nyengir kuda. Tangannya mulai mengapai _pocky_ ditangan Eren. "Cepetan balikin _pocky_ nya!"

"Nggak! Minggir dulu dari kaki gue bazengan!" Tangan berisi _pocky_ menghindari gapaian tangan Jean. Merasa tak sampai, Jean terpaksa menggeser duduknya dari tulang kering menjadi ke seleangkangan.

"Eren monyet cantik, lo berani ya! Cepetan balikin atau gue batal jadi partner lo!"

"Lo minggir dulu, baru gue kasih sebatang!" Eren masih tak mau kalah.

"Dikasih wortel jangan minta terong deh! Cepetan!" Tangan Jean menjambak rambut Eren.

"Anjir! Sakit bego!" Eren meringis.

"Balikin cepe—"

 _BRAK_

"BANG JEAN DISURUH MAMAH TUR—

Dua ekor kuda dan monyet menoleh ke asal suara sialan yang dengan seenaknya menjeblak pintu tak berdosa. Sasha; saudara kandung kuda, memergoki abang dan sohibnya dengan posisi nganus.

"ANJRIT LO BANG! KALO MAU BIKIN ANAK KUNCI PINTU DONG!"

 _BLAM_

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

coba tebak, anime apa yang dikasih unjuk Eren ke Jean? Haha

udah lama ngendep didokumen dan kebetulan lagi mood pablis.*kaburgemulai*


End file.
